Buried Treasure
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: Finally, the Charming family is together for Emma's birthday..(Post S2 E9. Charming family. Hurt/comfort/humor)
1. Roaming Butterflies

**Buried Treasure**

**Chapter One: Roaming Butterflies**

The day had finally arrived: Emma's birthday. Mary Margaret was so excited, she couldn't sleep… Emma's 29th birthday… finally, Mary Margaret could celebrate a birthday with her daughter.

It was just after six in the morning. For an hour now, Mary Margaret had been sitting in bed with a large notepad in her lap. Everything was planned out on paper.

Mary Margaret looked to her husband. She bit her lip as she struggled with the thought of waking him up. She wanted to allow him to continue resting; he'd been rising early most everyday to help Emma with the station, but she couldn't help herself. Mary Margaret was filled with excitement and overactive nerves. She had to make sure everything was set to go.

"David," Mary Margaret whispered while poking his back with the eraser on her pencil. "David… wake up… please."

The man groaned while rolling away from her.

Mary Margaret frowned, her brows knit in concentration. She put the notepad aside and got on her knees. With her hands on his side, she peered over his body to find his face. Her frown furthered. "David," she sang.

"Go to sleep," he grumbled.

Mary Margaret took the challenge. She put her lips to his face, kissing his cheek and along his jaw line. David rolled to his back, a slow smile creeping to his face as he opened his eyes just enough to see her.

"Oh, good, you're up," Mary Margaret said while plopping back to her side. "What time did you tell everyone to be here?"

"Hey, you tricked me," he accused with a frown.

"Yes, well, you wouldn't wake up."

"That's because it's-" David looked to the nightstand to check the time, "Six a.m. Most people are sleeping right now."

"We're not most people. What time is Granny is bringing the food over? You wrapped Emma's present, right?"

Realizing he wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon, David planted his hands on the mattress and used the leverage to sit up against the headboard.

"Granny is coming at eight thirty. She's bringing everything you could think of for breakfast. Everyone else will be here by nine, so we have plenty of time to put up the food and hang the decorations and blow up the balloons and everything else," he explained patiently.

Mary Margaret nodded while crossing the items from her list. "And the present?"

"Top shelf of the closet, hidden behind shoes boxes. It's all wrapped and ready to go."

"I hope she likes it," Mary Margaret said with uncertainty. "I know she won't remember it. She never laid eyes on it, but I hope she-"

"Snow," David interrupted gently. He found her eyes; saw the worry surrounding her blue orbs. "She'll love it. I have no doubt of that."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you. I know Emma… she's more like you than you realize… she'll open it. She'll see it. We'll explain what it is and what it means and she'll be glad to have it. She'll appreciate it. Just like you would."

Mary Margaret tried to believe the words. She nodded, for the sake of her husband, but she held her uncertainties.

"It was a good idea, having everyone over for breakfast. Emma won't suspect a surprise party so early," David said, trying to coax her from her fears.

Mary Margaret nodded faintly.

David gave a sympathetic smile. He took Mary Margaret's hand and kissed along her knuckles. He met her eyes and said, "try not to worry so much."

"Can't help it… just glad Emma doesn't have this problem. She acts more like you, ready to run into anything, no matter the danger."

With a smile David said, "I remember you charging into trouble without much thought."

"There's always thought," she murmured. "If Emma gets butterflies in her tummy, she doesn't let it be known. Most often she's fearless. Like you… wish I could be that way."

"She shares many things with you, Snow. More than a chin, more than your blue eyes," she said with a soft smile. "She didn't think she was capable of being of mother. She had the same worries you did. But look at her now."

"She's a wonderful mother to Henry," Snow agreed.

"Yes. And you're an amazing mother to her."

Snow couldn't help a smile.

XOX

It was nearly nine a.m. Henry was used to waking early for school. He was up around eight, lying over the covers as his mom slept peacefully beside him. He held his mother's cell phone in his hand, waiting for the text. Emma was usually up early as well, but everything going on, she took a day off only every now and then, and slept it. She didn't pick her birthday on purpose. Henry picked it for her. He said he wanted to spend her birthday together, just the two of them, like it was last year. Emma figured there might be something else going on. She hoped not. She hated surprises. But she couldn't say no to her son's pleading face.

Meanwhile, downstairs, everyone was scrambling around with hushed whispers in the air.

David came up behind Snow and said, "that's the last of the balloons."

She nodded and looked around to everyone. "Ready?"

The small crowd nodded.

With that, Snow grabbed her cell and gave the okay.

Henry nearly jumped up in excitement when he received the message. _Ready!_ With that he turned the t.v off and looked to Emma's sleeping form.

Operation Buried Treasure was about to commence.

_TBC_

**Thoughts before you go? Chapter two coming before the weekend!**


	2. That's New

Big thanks for all the lovely comments! So glad you guys are liking this! I have to thank a reader who gave me the prompt idea, but I won't reveal the idea/reviewer until we're done. Don't wanna ruin the surprise!

Enjoy!

**Buried Treasure**

**Chapter Two: That's New**

Henry put Emma's cell phone on the nightstand. He hoped off the bed and looked around. Where did he put all his textbooks? Though not in school, the boy was being tutored at home, by his grandmother, and still used his books on occasion.

Henry's eye lit up when he found them on the small table in the corner, by the window. He grabbed the books and stationed himself by the bed, just next to his sleeping mother. With a large smile, Henry let the books fall. They made a big thud that only jostled Emma. She turned on her side, barely peaking an eye open.

"Henry?" She called, her voice hoarse from hours of sleep.

"Sorry. I dropped my books," he apologized quickly.

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion and her eyes fluttered closed as she rolled back to her other side.

"School?" she asked

"Yeah. But since you're up you should come have breakfast. Grams is making something special for your birthday."

Emma groaned while pulling the blanket over her head. "Not my birthday," her mumbled voice complained. All her life, her birthdays sucked. It got to a point where she stopped hoping, stopped waiting. She treated the day like any other.

"Yes it is. It's also been exactly one year since I found you."

Emma pulled the blanket from her head as a smile crept to her face. Then she narrowed her eyes at her son. "Why are you trying to get me to go downstairs?"

"I told you. Grams made breakfast."

"She makes breakfast every morning. She's like a short order cook. If you even just mention what you might want, she whips it up in five minutes… what could she possibly be making today that's any different from what she normally makes?"

Henry didn't know what to say. He looked everywhere but his mother's eyes.

"You forget about my superpower?" Emma asked through an amused smile.

"No," Henry murmured grumpily. "You're ruining it."

"Ruining what?"

"I can't tell you."

After a beat, Emma said, "there's something going on down there, isn't there?"

"No."

"No?" Emma challenged. "You're hiding something."

"You weren't supposed to ask any questions," Henry complained.

"I hardly do what I'm supposed to do. Now what's going on?"

"No, I promised I wouldn't ruin it. Please don't make me tell you."

Emma contemplated for a minute… she didn't want to walk into anything blind sided, but the look on Henry's face. Those big puppy dog eyes… Emma sighed in relent.

"Fine," she gave in.

With a big smile, Henry grabbed Emma's hand to help pull her up. They were walking across the room when suddenly Emma stopped.

"I should brush my teeth," Emma said through a wince. "And put clothes on."

"No, leave your pjs on, or they'll think I told you."

Emma made a sour face.

"Please," Henry pleaded.

Emma waved him off while disappearing to the bathroom.

Henry waited impatiently for his mother. When a couple of minutes later she finally appeared, Henry narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why did you do that to your hair?"

"What?" She asked innocently.

"It's not messy anymore."

"It's called a compromise, kid," Emma started while walking across the room.

With his shoulders slumped in defeat, Henry followed.

XOX

It was quiet. Too quiet. Emma heard every creek of the staircase as she slowly descended. She tried to brace herself for whatever was waiting for her.

Emma reached the last stair. Her brows furrowed in confusion when she didn't see anyone. Then she spotted a few balloons. Before she could look around any further, David and Mary Margaret popped out of their bedroom yelling, "surprise!" Then the door flew open and people came from the hallway yelling the same thing.

Emma looked around for Henry but that boy was with his grandfather, both men holding big smiles.

"Happy birthday," Mary Margaret said softly.

Emma's attention went to her mother who was suddenly standing in front of her.

"Thanks," Emma murmured.

Mary Margaret put her arms around her daughter. Emma let out a tiny sigh as she returned the gesture.

"I hope you like surprises," Mary Margaret said while pulling away.

"Not a big fan," Emma murmured.

"Oh come on," Mary Margaret said, trying to coax a smile from Emma. "Henry was a surprise… we were a surprise…"

"Yeah," Emma agreed _But those were good, _she thought. _Every other surprise in my life was bad. _

"I hope you're hungry," Mary Margaret said while pulling Emma towards the kitchen. "Granny brought a zillion things to eat. What are you in the mood for? Pancakes? Eggs? Bacon? French toast? Hash browns? Ham? Sausage? Toast? Fruit?"

"Umm-"

"Happy birthday!" Red cheered while coming up to Emma with a present in her hands.

"Thank you," Emma said with a smile. "But really, you didn't have to get me anything."

With a shrug and a easy smile, Red said, "you get presents on your birthday. That's the rule. In any realm."

Emma's smile widened as she took the gift. She held the wrapped present to her stomach, not sure why she had such a tight grip.

"I'll put this inside," Emma said quietly.

Before Mary Margaret could volunteer for the job, Emma was walking towards her mother's bedroom.

Emma sat down on the bed, the present in her lap. She looked at it carefully, Red's words on repeat in her head… _you get presents on your birthday. That's the rule. In any realm."_

Maybe that was true for others, but not for Emma.

"Hey," Mary Margaret said, her voice gentle.

Emma looked up. Mary Margaret's brows furrowed in concern. "What's wrong?"

"What?"

"You've got tears in your eyes."

Did she? Emma didn't realize.

"Nothing," she brushed off with a shake of her head. She quickly put the present down on the mattress and stood up to leave, but Mary Margaret took her hand before she could go.

"What's wrong?" Mary Margaret pressed while using her thumb to wipe away a few fallen tears.

Emma shook her head as she stumbled for words. "This whole thing…. Everyone here… the present… no one's ever celebrated my birthday."

Mary Margaret's face fell further. The fact was just one upon a list of many that reminded her of all the bad things her daughter had to endure while growing up without her family.

"I really don't know why I'm crying," Emma said while rubbing her tears from her face.

"Maybe," Mary Margaret started with a smile, "because you're happy?"

Emma's lips pulled to a smile. "Maybe," she agreed.

_TBC_

**Thoughts before you go? Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Bowl Of Emotions

So much love! Thank you all! Means the world to me! Enjoy!

(P.S, for those who keep up with the cast on twitter, the title should ring some bells! ;)

**Buried Treasure**

**Chapter Three: Bowl of Emotions**

Not five minutes into the party and Henry and David were each carrying armfuls of presents to the bedroom. Emma was in shock. She couldn't believe what was happening. She knew everyone for a good amount of time: a year, but only got to truly know some of them during the last few months. That fact didn't stop them from giving her presents and hugs and congratulations and being around to celebrate her birthday.

"One more!" Snow called.

David and Henry turned to find Snow rushing towards them with another gift.

"Ella and Thomas are here. They brought the baby," Snow explained through a big smile while adding the present to the pile David was carrying.

"We'll be right there," David promised. He put a kiss to his wife's cheek then looked back to Henry.

"So many presents," Henry awed as they put the gifts on the bed.

David nodded in agreement. "Your mom… she's having a good time, right?"

Through furrowed brows, Henry nodded.

"It just seems like…" David struggled for a minute, trying to find the right words "… her mind is somewhere else."

"She's never had this before," Henry explained. "But don't worry; she's happy. I can tell."

"You know her pretty well, don't you?" David asked with a small smile.

Henry nodded. He was old enough to identify the mixed emotion on his grandfather's face… disappointment, regret, worry, and fear.

"She loves you, you know," Henry said.

David met the boy's eyes.

"Maybe it doesn't seem like she does, but that's only because you don't really know each other. It's different with grams. They lived together. They got to know each other when Snow was just Mary Margaret. They were even in the Enchanted Forest together, without us… she just doesn't know how to be close to you. She wants to know you better, she just doesn't know how… you should make the first move," Henry suggested.

"You think so?" David asked with uncertainty.

Henry nodded. "She might push you away a little. She did it to me too. That just means she's scared. It doesn't mean she doesn't want to know you."

David's lips spread further. "You're a smart kid, Henry. Wise, resourceful, intelligent… you could grow up to be a great leader. Any kingdom would be lucky to have you."

Henry's eyes widened in excitement. "Really? You really think so?" he asked eagerly.

"Of course I do," David said while putting his hands to Henry's shoulders. "Now onward, young knight in training. We've got guests to greet."

With his head held a little higher and a large smile on his face, Henry led the way.

XOX

Some were seated at the counter, others around the table and a few on the couches, their plates on the coffee table. The party was in full swing.

Emma finished a few slices of French toast and some fruit when Red and Archie abandoned their seats on the couch to be taken by Ella and Snow.

"I can't believe how big she's gotten," Emma heard Snow say.

"I know. She's almost a year old. Her birthday is close yours, Emma."

"Isn't she so sweet?" Snow said with her eyes on the baby. "Between you and Thomas, of course you would make a beautiful baby."

"She is gorgeous. I guess I'm a little biased though," Ella said while turning the baby in her lap who then squirmed in her mother's arms, trying to face Emma. Snow watched the scene with a grin.

"I think she wants you to hold her," Ella said.

"Oh, uh… yeah, sure," Emma said while putting her arms out. Her eyes widened and she stumbled back a bit when Alexandra's head fell into her chest, the baby trying to plant unsteady feet on Emma's lap.

"She does that a lot," Ella apologized. "I think she's trying to walk."

Emma struggled to get a firm hold on the little girl. She finally got her hands around the baby's sides when a smile plumped her small cheeks. Alexandra reached out to Emma, putting her small hand on Emma's cheek.

"Am I doing this right?"

"Hold her head."

"No, its okay. She's old enough; she can hold her head up," Ella said with a smile.

"Oh," Snow murmured through a small frown. She knew very little about babies… or so she thought she knew.

Watching Emma hold Alexandra, it gave Snow awful feelings. Feelings of regret and sorrow and anger filled her belly and mind… she was supposed to have that with her daughter. She was supposed to have that with Emma, be there to see her grow up… But that time was stolen from her, and she can't ever get it back… The thought broke her heart. But she wouldn't get upset. Not on her daughter's birthday.

"Whose ready for presents?" Snow called while getting to her feet. "I think we should open presents!"

Snow didn't wait for an answer. She was hurrying to the bedroom as she asked.

Emma looked up at Snow with her brows furrowed in confusion. She looked to Alexandra who was reaching for her mother.

"Thanks," Ella said while taking back the baby.

Emma gave a smile before getting to her feet and following Mary Margaret's trail.

"I can just open those later. I don't have to do it in front of everyone."

"Don't be silly. They'll want to see you open your gifts."

Emma kept from making a sour face. She didn't want to be the center of attention. The food, the people… she was already in the spotlight. Opening presents would just bring a brighter light her way. "Some people are still eating. It can wait a while."

"I suppose you're right," Mary Margaret murmured thoughtfully.

Emma eyes her mother carefully. "You okay?"

"Yes, of course."

The fast response just furthered Emma's concern. "You know I can see right through that."

Mary Margaret worked a smile to her face. She took her daughter's hands and said, "It's just hard at times, thinking of all that I missed… But today is a very special day. You don't know how thrilled I am to be able to finally spend your birthday with you."

Emma couldn't help a smile.

"I wasn't going to say anything. I was going to let you see for yourself, but I can't help myself. Your father and I have something very special to give you.

"You really shouldn't have," Emma said with a fallen face. "This party is more than enough."

"Nonsense. We wanted to. We have two presents for you. One is with the others that you can open in front of everyone. But I'm hoping you'll open the other with us, just family."

"What is it?" Emma curiously.

"If I told you," Snow started with a growing grin, "then it wouldn't be a surprise."

_TBC_

**Review before you go? I'd greatly appreciate it! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Just A Tad Transparent

**Buried Treasure **

**Chapter Four:Just a Tad Transparent**

Emma was sitting on the couch with Snow, David and Henry surrounding her. There was a pile of gifts by her legs as a present sat in her lap.

"That's not the real present. You can tear it apart," Henry said.

Emma didn't want to tear it apart. Aside from a keychain, the gift she held in her hands was the first she ever received. It was wrapped in golden paper with a big silver bow tied around it.

With a soft voice, Snow called her daughter's name. Emma blinked her eyes to her mother.

"Don't you want to open your present?" Snow asked through a smile.

"Oh, right, yeah," Emma said while nodding. She put tentative fingers to the big sparkly bow, carefully undoing the neatly tied knot.

"Mom," Henry whined impatiently. "I wanna see what you got!"

"Let the girl take her time," Granny waved off.

Emma focused on the gift in her lap. She pulled the bow loose and was suddenly aware of the silence in the room.

"You guys, can, you know, talk."

It was a rare occasion; Emma's feelings were written across her face, for everyone to see. Her friends could tell she was uncomfortable with the situation. This was new for her. So everyone jumped into conversation, their eyes diverting away from the birthday girl.

Emma frowned. "Is it that obvious?"

"Guess your walls are down," Snow started with a grin on her face. "Or at least lowered a few inches."

"I feel like I'm the main attraction at the circus."

"I can open it for you if that will make you feel better," Henry offered.

Emma nodded while handing the present over to her son. She held back a cringe as Henry dove right in, quickly unveiling a white box with the local clothing boutique's logo stamped across it. With her brows furrowed in curiosity, she watched Henry pull open the lid. A frown took the boy's face.

"Clothes," Henry droned while giving the box back to his mom.

Emma pulled the blue top from the wrapping paper and held it up to find a knit v-neck sweater; the fabric would hug her skin.

"Do you like it?" Snow asked.

Emma nodded while holding the sweater to her body to get a good look.

"It'll look great on you!" Red called from across the room.

"Thank!" Emma said with a smile.

Red wormed her way through the crowd and ran up to Emma to give her a big hug. "This might be weird for you to hear, but I'm your Godmother. Or, well, I was supposed to be. Thought your birthday would be a good time to tell you," she finished with her lips curved to a grin.

Emma's face fell. "Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder."

"It's true," Snow agreed. "It was planned before you were born, when I found out I would one day have a child. Red and I were best friends, like sisters. I couldn't think of anyone better to ask."

With a big smile, Red reached for Snow's hand.

"So your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming, and now Red Riding Hood is your Godmother? This is so cool!" Henry exclaimed.

Red ruffled Henry's hair before giving Emma another hug and heading for the kitchen for more coffee.

"You really are the coolest mom in the world. Besides you, grams," Henry covered quickly.

"Nice save, kid," Emma said.

"I need more chocolate milk," Henry said while hopping from his stool and darting to the bathroom.

"That little boy is crazy over you."

"Crazy over the savior. I just happen to be her."

With a frown, Snow said, "you know that's not true."

"Yeah, yeah," Emma agreed. "I've got a lot to thank him for. All this fairytale stuff… he never quit believing. He was so sure of it that he ate a poisoned pie to prove it to me."

"That's what family does. They push you until you start moving in the right direction."

"He's one stubborn kid," Emma said.

"Wonder where he gets that from."

"Yeah, well, wonder where _I_ get it from."

"I've got absolutely no idea."

Emma rolled her eyes at Snow's smirk.

XOX

A half hour and nearly all the presents had been opened. Emma knew there was something from her parents, something she would have to open later, something that made her a bit nervous. What the hell could it be?

Emma received clothes, some decorative items for her room and a Polaroid camera. The device was old school, but so was Storybrooke.

"This one's from me and dad," Henry said with a smile.

Emma accepted the gift, though she felt weary. But she made sure to mask her apprehension… Neal. A decade gone and he decides to give her a birthday present?

"I really hope you like it," Henry said.

Emma looked to her son as she pulled the wrapping from the box. "Of course I will."

Henry's smile grew.

Underneath the paper, Emma found a cardboard box. With her forehead wrinkled in curiosity, she pulled the box open. Her eyes widened at the sight of a dream catcher. A large dream catcher colored in different shades of a blue and white. Feathers and beads hung from the strings. The netting was made of intricate designs; patterns that made Emma awe.

"You seemed to like the one at dad's place, so I thought you'd want your own. It'll catch your bad dreams. And memories too, right? You can use your magic to see your dreams. I hate when I have a really good dream and I can't remember everything. This way you won't forget."

"Thanks, kid," Emma said with a smile.

"So you like it?"

Emma nodded enthusiastically.

Henry leaned over in his seat to put his arm around his mom.

"What do you say you go hang it up for me?"

Henry nodded in agreement while hopping from his chair.

"I can hang it on that thing that holds the blinds over the window, the one by your bed."

"Sounds perfect."

With that, Henry hurried upstairs.

"I still amazes me sometimes."

"What does?"

"My daughter has magic," Snow said with a proud smile.

"Yeah, who woulda thought."

"My daughter… the savior…" Snow awed.

"You're not gonna get emotional, are you?" Emma asked through a cringe. "I think we'd have enough of that all day."

Snow shook her head. "You're right. So, are you having a good time?"

"Yes, but you guys didn't have to do this."

"We wanted too."

"Whose ready for cake!" Leroy shouted. "I want cake!"

"Saved by the desert," Emma murmured.

With a wicked grin, Snow got to her feet. "I'll light the candles!"

_TBC_

**The big moment is coming up next! Hope you enjoyed! Thoughts before you go?**


	5. Something is Enough

**A/N:** I can't believe I took more than a month away from this. To be honest, I had this chapter handwritten for about a week or two, but I was iffy about it, so I put it aside. What I had written in my notebook was something completely different than the chapter that I'm posting for you all to read, which I'm glad. I like this version much better and hopefully everyone enjoys!

P.S- To help us all get through the summer lull without ouat, I will be updating all of my stories, Sundays at 8pm/est!

**Buried Treasure**

**Chapter Five: Something is Enough**

The party was wrapping up. The last of the guests were saying their goodbyes as Emma made sure to thank them again before they went.

As Red was getting ready to go, she pulled Emma in for a hug. "We won't miss any more birthdays," she promised.

Emma's smile grew. "Thanks."

Red pulled away wearing a wicked grin. "Just wait 'till you see what we have planned for next year."

"Hey, no way, no big party. Parties aren't my thing. I don't like them. At all."

"Really? You seemed to have fun today."

Emma wanted to argue, but she couldn't. Truth is, she did have fun.

"See," Red gloated.

"Yeah, yeah. So hey, I'm afraid to ask but…who was supposed to be my Godfather?"

"You really wanna know?"

"I don't know. Do I?"

A smile crept to Red's face. "Leroy."

Emma frowned. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, she's isn't."

Emma turned to find Snow approaching.

"What's wrong with Leroy?"

"Nothing, it's just… you know, he can be… grumpy…sometimes."

Snow smiled. "He has a good heart. He and the other dwarves took me in when I needed a home. They helped me lead an attack on the castle to rescue David… I owe them a lot."

"I get it. Enough with the heavy. I'm going to the station. Henry, you wanna come!"

"Where?" the boy asked while hopping from his stool in the kitchen.

"The station. I've got some paperwork you can help me catch up on."

"But that doesn't sound fun."

"You don't have to come," Emma said with a smile.

"But it's your birthday. You shouldn't go either. And what about your present?"

"Oh, right," Emma realized. "You guys went too crazy with all this."

"I've got twenty eight years worth of birthday presents to make up for. You haven't seen crazy. Now come on. Your surprise awaits."

Emma put her jacket back on the hook and followed everyone to her parents' bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed as she watched with curiosity as David went to the closet. When Snow hurried to his side to help keep things from falling as David was pulling the present free, Emma leaned over to Henry and whispered, "what is it?"

Henry shrugged.

Emma's brows furrowed in confusion. "You don't know?"

"No he doesn't," David said.

"We wanted to tell him," Snow started to explain as David carefully set the wrapped gift down on the bed, "but we didn't want to risk you prying it out of him."

Emma matched her mother's smirk while swinging her arm around Henry's shoulder and pulling him to her side. She kissed her son's forehead as her parents sat down.

"Okay, well, I could say a lot about this," Snow said while taking the present into her lap.

"But we want you to see it for yourself first," David finished.

Snow met her husband's eyes, her brows furrowed in question. David smiled, looking from Emma to his wife, silently letting her know that it would be best to just let Emma open it. Snow nodded. With a smile, Snow handed the gift to her daughter.

"Thanks," Emma murmured. She looked to Henry, her face showing her uncertainty.

"It's okay. It's a present. You'll like it," the boy said encouragingly.

"You always make everything so simple, don't you?"

With a shrug, Henry said, "I'm a kid."

Emma smiled. She took a breath and focused on the present in her lap. She took her time peeling back the pink paper, this time no one joking about her pace.

Snow couldn't help feeling anxious. Without meaning to, she bit on her lower lip as Emma unwrapped the last of the paper. Snow watched as Emma was met with a large shoebox, one meant for boots. Snow held her breath as Emma lifted the lid.

Emma's forehead wrinkled in thought, her brows furrowed in curiosity… the mobile. She'd seen it before. Emma put the present aside and jumped to her feet.

"Emma?" Snow asked with a frown while hurrying after her.

David and Henry were in toe as Snow led the way through the room. They followed Emma upstairs to find her on the bed, opening Henry's fairytale book.

"Honey?" Snow said.

Emma found the page she was looking for, and then pointed to the picture.

Snow walked further into the room and sat down next to her daughter. She smiled at the picture. She was pregnant. David was standing beside her, smiles on their faces as they stood over the basinet, a mobile hanging overhead.

"You're giving me the mobile," Emma said, her eyes glued to the drawing.

"Yes," Snow confirmed softly.

"I've seen it, at Gold's."

"When you broke the curse, we realized it was there and bought it right away… its yours, sweetheart. We want you to have it."

Emma pulled her eyes from the book to look at her mother. Her lips formed a weary smile as she fought to keep tears from watering her eyes.

"We know you're not a baby anymore," David said while taking a seat on the other side of the bed, next to Emma. "but if there's anything we can give you from the life you should have had, that's what we want to do."

"If you'll accept it," Snow added.

Emma looked back to the picture. She put the pad of her finger to the page, tracing each part of the silver mobile, every unicorn.

"Never had one of these before," Emma said quietly.

Snow put her hand to Emma's back, rubbing small circles. "Now you do."

Emma smiled. "… I, um… never mind."

"What is it?" Snow pressed gently.

"… might be nice to hang it up. You know, it shouldn't just lie around in a box. Isn't that how it gets all tangled up?"

David's smile grew a mile wide. "I'm on it. Come on, Henry. Give your old gramps a hand. There's plenty of room on the wall to hang it over the bed."

"Got it," the boy said eagerly while following his grandpa from the room.

Wordlessly, Emma looked away from the book and put her arms around her mother, surprising Snow. Emma's eyes fell closed as she put her chin to Snow's shoulder.

"Thank you," Emma whispered.

Snow held her daughter tight. "Oh, sweetheart… if I could give it all back to you, I would."

"This is enough."

Snow smiled further. "Happy birthday, Emma."

_The End_

**Hope you enjoyed! As always, I'm looking for some one-shot/short story ideas. I love doing charming family feels, but I'll take any prompts and see if I can work with them, so please, send any ideas my way! **


End file.
